


Impulsive

by throughthegiftshop



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthegiftshop/pseuds/throughthegiftshop





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedawner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedawner/gifts).



_‘Incoming call from Montreal based Laboratories.’_

“Shit.” David hissed through a sigh, dropping his head onto Adam’s shoulder – part metal, part muscle, part bone and still slick with sweat - to murmur an apology. 

“Forgot about that.” He offered, panting. “Need to take it.” 

There was a low whine of protest and the warm hum of cybernetic fingers curling around his neck, pulling David towards a pliant mouth made anxious by their activities being cut short. Adam managed to keep him distracted for another two rings of the call with David trying half-heartedly to pull away before rolling off his subordinate to fumble at the bedside for his earpiece. Adam stayed on his back, clearly pouting and clearly trying to hide it, and folded his rich black arms across his naked chest when David accepted the call.  
David was met with the droning tones of a scientist who had been nagging at him for weeks about issues with the laboratory’s funding. Constant whining about low budgets and cuts to the workers’ materials – day in, day out. He was a genius of cybernetics though, so David endured as best he could. He was also not an official employee of Sarif Industries and he had various other companies offering him tempting positions. David couldn’t afford to lose him to the market, even if it meant losing his own time for – _personal matters_.

Said matters decided to roll over onto his stomach at that point and begin toying with the patterns sewn onto the bed sheets. Despite his stoic front, David had learned that under the right circumstances, Adam was almost bratty. Impatient, immature, but mostly impulsive. Taking what he wanted so long as David was offering. And usually when he wasn’t. Now, for instance. 

“Mr, Sarif, good evening. I’m sure this won’t take us too long.” Came the dull voice over the wire. _Sure_ , David rolled his eyes; _a short call for this guy is about 3 fuckin’ hours_. He flinched at the familiar low whirr of augmented muscle against his side. Adam had somehow went from childishly pissy to deviously terrifying in moments, looking up from the bed to meet Sarif’s eyes with an unfamiliar smirk twisting his mouth. 

David swallowed audibly though not enough for the phone to catch, thankfully (or at least he hoped it didn’t.) This was new. Good new. _Christ, why did this asshole have to call tonight._

Adam began trailing his hand along David’s chest, using the other to prop himself up and lean slowly into the stunned man’s neck to lap at his pulse and _fuck, if it wasn’t hot as hell_ , David thought. _Sneaky little fuck._

“Mr. Sarif?” That bland voice had an nervous edge to it now, and David spluttered down the line when he realised he’d been near-panting right into the receiver. 

“A-ah, _hah_ , sorry. God, I’m just, _uh_ -tired tonight.” He felt Adam’s lips curl into a smile and saw his shoulders shake slightly. God damn it.  
“What were you saying?” He refocused the topic, bracing his hand against the pest’s collarbone to push him away. Adam, it seemed, was not to be deterred. Besides, being almost two thirds of augmented muscle made him near impossible to move. He had managed to compose himself and was now biting his way down David’s neck, trying to coax out the reaction he always got doing that. _Not now, Christ._ Adam let his exploring arm slip over to land on the bed by David's unoccupied side, using it to lean over him, practically straddle him and continue his actions with increased fervour. 

"I'm sure you can understand what an awkward situation I am in at the moment, Mr Sarif." 

"Oh, of course. _Completely_." David drawled a reply in his usual sarcastic lilt which he hid well, but the mockery remained. He hadn't failed to notice his little chief of security was moving gradually lower with his aggressive idea of kissing. Any further and David wouldn't be able to keep up the act. He tried the 'push and glare' method once more but obtained similar results. A smirk and a bite and an almost laugh as Adam _fucking knew_ what he was doing and thought he could get away with it. The voice droned on into David's ear while he stared at the man draped over his body, in any other situation he would have been finished staring by now and would have moved onto more pressing matters. He muttered something in reply and scowled as Adam finished biting to stare him straight in the eye. There was a mischievous glint there David hadn't seen before and _what did he think he was doing._ The voice asked a question and he began answering it unconsciously while watching the younger man lean in closer. When it finally occurred to him what Adam _was doing_ , he was just inches away. His breath was blistering and soothing and _fuck_ he was tempted to just screw this bullshit scientist and take the man then and there, audible witnesses be damned. But David was a businessman at heart, before anything else, and managed to snake a hand between their bodies to nip at Adam's flesh around his ribs, turning that deliciously hot breath into a splutter against his lips and a poorly concealed laugh. David smirked in victory, though it was short lived.

"And so I-Mr. Sarif?" _Oh shit._ "Is something the matter? Are you-"

"Don't mind that!" David chattered into the piece, "It's just the-" A pause, "-cat."

That earned him a rather violent scowl which he disarmed by attacking vulnerable skin until Adam lay at his side again, panting and still trying to frown. He held him down this time, pressing him onto the mattress with little resistance. 

"But I thought-" 

"Alright, I'll send those supplies right away. You've convinced me you need 'em."

"I- well, thank you but," _That hand crawling up his side again._

"Great. Good luck, hope it works out well for us, Yadda, yadda. _Goodnight._ " And with that the thing was wrenched from his ear and tossed into oblivion. 

"Hm. That doesn't look like a baseball to me, boss." There was a smug ring buried in Adam's voice as he stared up at David. _Damn little-_

"You." David started, moving to lean over him as before until that stupid call, "Are in a lot of trouble, son." 

"Guess I've been a _bad kitty_." He utters with an arched brow. David nearly laughs at his own embarrassment. He would if Adam weren't looking at him like that. Especially laying underneath him, practically purring with expectation.

_Purring. Ha._

A more patient man would come up with a clever quip in retaliation but _who the hell has time for that_ David told himself as he moved in to pick up where he left off.


End file.
